runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Tyr's Guard
Introduction Tyr's Guard was founded on June 24th, 2009 by Amtgard111, Soren Zero, and XOW2K3, when they deflected from another clan after disagreements with that clans leadership. They quickly recruited friends to fill out the staff, and by July, Tyr's Guard was running full force. Tyr's Guard has a tight, family like atmosphere, fun and exciting events, and an nearly always active chat. Tyr's Guard staff and members do their best to help make every new member, clan friend, or just random players we meet, feel welcome. Please, check out Tyr's Guard today, as you won't be disapointed. History Clan Staff http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1leaderssl3ju2.gif Clan Owner Rank Holders Amtgard111 Soren Zero XOW2K3 Clan Chat Rank http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/1/11/General_icon.gif General Description & Main Duties The Clan Owners Are The Highest Ranking Member Of The Clan. They Oversee All Work Done In The Clan And Have The Final Decision On All Promotions, Elections, Demotions, And Permanent/IP Bans. Without Doubt The Hardest Rank To Hold. You Can NOT Apply For This Rank. * Deciding On Whether Bans Are Unfairly Given Or Earned. * Promotion & Demotion Of Leaders. * Administration Of The forums. * Concluding Any Large Scale Arguments Or Misunderstandings. * Diplomacy. * EVERYTHING In Between, As The Owners Have A Hand In All Areas Of The Clan. Clan Leaders http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1bronze.gif Event's Team Leader Randollini http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1blue-1.png Head Moderator icsoulreaper http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1green.gif Head Of Development lxronxl http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1purple.gif Head Recruiter swan760 http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m185/kayzebith/1red-1.png Warlord Cutdren Clan Chat Rank http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/7/7a/Captain_icon.gif Captain Description & Main Duties Clan Leaders Can Do Everything The Owner Can Do, But If An Owner Disagrees, Then The Clan Leader Must Follow What The Clan Owner Decides. Clan Leaders Can Ban, Warn, Or Punish Any Member As They See Fit. Clan leaders Inform The Clan Owner About How They Feel When It Comes To Promotions To High Ranking Offices. The Clan Leaders Can Comment On All Staff Applications With Their Opinions, And Have Final Say Over Promotions Of New Members Into Their Area Of Expertise. The Leaders Are In Charge Of Their Staff, And Have Full Jurisdiction Over Their Area. You Can Not Apply For This Rank, As All Clan Leaders Are Hand Picked By The Owners. * Presiding Over The Staff Of Their Area. * Presiding Over Their Area Of The Forums. * Voting On Staff Applications. * Aiding The Owners. * Accepting Incoming Clan & Clan Friend Applications. Moderators Rank Holders 14star14 hotboy12315 ranshirl2 Ysl1123 Clan Chat Rank http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/9/96/Lieutenant_icon.gif Lieutenant Description & Main Duties Moderators Moderate The Clan Chat, X-Fire Chat Room, Forums, And Remove People Who Are Using Bad Language, Spaming, Or Causing Other Problems. They Don't Have Any Direct Say In Promotions Or Demotions, However Their Comments On Staff Applications Weight Heavilly On The Leaders & Owners Minds. They Can Not Ban, But Can Only Send Friendly Reminders Or Warnings. They Follow The Head Moderator. * Presiding Over The Clan Chat & Tyr's Guards X-Fire. * Moderating The Forums. * Voting On Staff Applications. * Aiding The Head Moderator. * Filing Reports On Forum/Chat Rule Breakers. Event's Team Members Rank Holders Kingkuffi Mahagna Clan Chat Rank http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/9/96/Lieutenant_icon.gif Lieutenant Description & Main Duties Events Team Members Make Official Clan Events. During Official Events, They Are In Charge, And May Remove People From The Clan Chat If They Are Disrupting The Event. They Follow The Events Team Leader. *Creating Official Clan Events. * Leading Official Clan Events. * Voting On Staff Applications. * Aiding The Events Team Leader. * Deciding Whether Or Not To Make Member Suggested Events Official Or Not. Event's Team Members Rank Holders Piggeh boy Ruffalex Y So Tank Clan Chat Rank http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/9/96/Lieutenant_icon.gif Lieutenant Description & Main Duties * * * * * Clan Chat Rank: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/c/c7/Corporal_icon.gif Corporal Clan Chat Rank: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/b/b9/Sergeant_icon.gif Sergeant Additional Ranks Ranks are also given to active forum users. 100 forum posts gives the privilege of a Recruit CC rank, where as 500 forum posts gives the CC rank of Corporal. Clan friends and those under 100 posts may be given friend ranks, but not always. War Captains Development Team Members divinewind Recruiters Tortoisesr Past Wars / Official War Record Examples Of Events TG does many different types of events whether they are created by the Events Team, War Staff, Recruiters, or just an ordinary member. Sometimes they aren't even planned, as people just hop into the clan chat, grab a few friends and go. Warring is one of the main activities that TG participates in although we are not a warring clan. A List Of A Few Events: * Against All Odds (P2P) * Allied Clan Events * Avanise Trip * Barbarian Assault * Barrows * Blast Furnace * Boss Killing * * Burthorpe Game Area * Castle Wars * * * Clan Meetings * Clan Pictures * Clan Wars * * * Dire Consequences (P2P) * * * Drop Parties * Duel Arena (Tournaments) * * Fist Of Guthix * * God Wars Dungeon * Great Orb Project * Kalphite Queen * King Black Dragon * House Parties * * * Pest Control * Soul Wars * Stealing Creations * * * Quests ...and many, many more.